


Learning to Live

by callingallfreaks



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callingallfreaks/pseuds/callingallfreaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junsu and Yoochun know just what Jaejoong needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Live

I’d heard through a friend-of-a-friend that Yunho had a new guy. The news hadn’t sat well with me. Maybe it was stupid, but the thought of him being over me kept me curled up in my bed all night, trying and failing to keep the sobs quiet enough that Yoochun and Junsu wouldn’t feel like it was their responsibility to come and repair the brokenness of my once perfect love. They came anyway, of course, and to be completely honest, I did feel marginally better with my face pressed against Yoochun’s hard chest and Junsu’s strong arms holding me tight from behind. They knew what was wrong, and they knew what they needed to do for me to get over it. 

Their touches became much more than friendly, but I was far from complaining. Their hands on me had become so familiar by this point that I was in no way uncomfortable at all. We all knew where we stood with each other. They loved each other more than they loved me, which was fine by me. I didn’t love them as much as I loved Yunho. In fact, they were a poor substitute. Regardless, they were all I had. I was eternally grateful for everything they had done and sacrificed for me.

Junsu’s hands on my hips were gentler than Yunho’s. Junsu held me like I was breakable. Yunho knew better than to think I was soft. Likewise, Yoochun’s lips on my neck were too hard. When he kissed me he used teeth, tongue, and bruising force. Yunho had never done that. There was passion and urgency, but not rush, and definitely no excessive force.

These subtle differences were what kept me going, though. As much as the thought of the past hurt me, I liked knowing that I could still tell who was touching me just because I’d never felt that way with anyone but Yunho. I figured that something in my life had to be sacred, and if nothing else, I would have liked for my love for Yunho to be that perfect thing. But I settled for Yoochun and Junsu because no matter how much I wanted him, Yunho wasn’t mine anymore.

Junsu’s fingers slid under the waistband of my pajama pants and I closed my eyes, moaning softly and arching into that touch. Yoochun’s lips came crashing down onto mine as Junsu’s skillful hand stroked slowly up and down my erection. 

Yoochun pants were tugged away and I slid myself down to nuzzle his groin. Junsu sat up on his knees and followed me, hands stroking on my hips. Yoochun’s voice, begging me to continue, was music to my ears. I wondered, not for the first time, what Junsu really thought in times like these, while he was listening to the love of his life beg me to suck his cock.

“Where’s the lube?” Junsu said, voice heavy with frustration and desire. He was rooting around in the bedside table. “I can’t find it.”

I felt the blunt head of Junsu’s thick cock pressing insistently against my hole, dry, and I moaned, pressing back against it. 

“Maybe he’s out,” Yoochun said, pressing his cock insistently against my lips. “Maybe you should just fuck him raw.” 

“Do it,” I moaned, sliding my tongue down the side of Yoochun’s shaft. “Make it hurt.”

“I’m not fucking you dry,” Junsu said, and a spit-slicked finger was pressing inside me. My mouth opened in a gasp wide enough that Yoochun could finally force the head of his cock inside, and I smirked, sucking on it gently. Junsu’s finger pushed deeper, searching for that certain place inside me, and when he found it, I moaned louder, Yoochun forcing a few more inches of cock down my throat. He palmed the back of my head and guided me up and down it. 

Junsu’s one finger slid out of me and then his cock was there, hard and big, forcing its way inside me with only spit pumped up and down its length. I screamed, actually screamed, around Yoochun’s cock. It was just what Yoochun needed to force himself completely down my throat, as far as I’d ever taken him. I gagged as tears filled my eyes, but my nails digging into his hips told him I didn’t want him to stop.

Junsu was grinding hard, aiming the head of his cock just right inside me, and I rocked myself back against him, whimpering as my lungs burned for air. 

“God, Jae, fuck,” Junsu panted, palms squeezing my ass. My face was turning blue. It had to be. Yoochun was trying to murder me with his dick, and I was going to let him. 

I pushed my ass back insistently against Junsu, and he started thrusting with all he had, holding my hips still for his thrusts. Yoochun, too, was grinding, his lower stomach was completely against my face and I wondered for a second if he knew how badly I needed air. If he did, I doubt he’d have kept going. 

When I finally came, I would have screamed again, had Chun’s cock not been shoved down my windpipe. There’s really nothing better than being choked before a really powerful orgasm. As I came, my throat muscles tightened around Yoochun and he came, too, groaning loud and tossing his head back, exposing the long, lean line of his neck to Junsu’s lips. Junsu also released, deep inside me, with lowly whispered obscenities against Yoochun’s neck. 

Yoochun pulled out of me first, possibly fearing for my life. When my airway was freed, I practically gasped for air, coughing but satisfied. We all came down from our pleasure highs and they pulled me between them, holding me tight.

Yeah, they knew just what I needed.


End file.
